June 4, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The June 4, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 4, 2012 at BI-LO Center in Greenville, South Carolina. Episode summary Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler Sheamus took the early advantage of this matchup, hitting a nice rolling senton on Dolph Ziggler, but a timely distraction from Vickie Guerrero on the outside swung the momentum in Ziggler's favor. The Showoff tried to wear down his much larger opponent with kicks to the midsection before nearly getting a three-count with a top-rope leg drop to the back of Sheamus' head. Finding his second wind, The Great White nailed Ziggler with White Noise out of nowhere and planted him in the face with a huge Brogue Kick for the win. As Sheamus celebrated his victory on top of the stage, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez ambushed The Celtic Warrior from behind. With Sheamus hanging off the stage, Del Rio locked on an excruciating Cross Armbreaker while Rodriguez cheered him on. The Mexican Aristocrat is clearly doing whatever it takes to weaken the World Heavyweight Champion weeks before their No Way Out clash. Cm Punk vs Kane After WWE Champion CM Punk made his entrance, Daniel Bryan came out for a little question and answer time, with Bryan supplying "Yes!" responses to inquiries like "Am I going to be the WWE Champion in the Triple Threat Match at No Way Out?" Bryan then took a seat ringside to watch the battle between his two No Way Out opponents. Punk quickly took his match against Kane to the outside before going high risk with a double axe handle and a flying crossbody. The Big Red Monster replied by delivering kicks to Punk's midsection and dropped multiple splashes on him using the full force of his weight. Kane tried to climb to the top rope, but Punk rocked The Big Red Machine with a running knee to the chin and followed with a bulldog and a clothesline off the top rope. None of it could keep Kane down for good. The Devil's Favorite Demon even kicked out following a flying elbow drop from Punk. With both Superstars down on the canvas and weary, AJ ran out and jumped on to the apron. As Bryan berated AJ for trying to interfere, Punk leapt onto the submission specialist, and was promptly caught by a decisive chokeslam by Kane when he got back in the ring. While AJ tended to the defeated WWE Champion, The Big Red Monster turned his gaze to the Diva. Surprisingly, Bryan entered the ring to stop Kane from potentially harming AJ. After Kane tossed Bryan out of the ring, he locked eyes with AJ, which elicited a twisted smile from The Geek Goddess. Does Bryan still have a soft spot for AJ? And why was AJ smiling when The Big Red Machine stared her down? Backstage, when questioned about the intriguing look she gave Kane, AJ told Josh Mathews that she likes it "when men look at her" during an odd exchange that made the commentator very uncomfortable. Results * Singles Match: Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes